


Gloria Patri

by Duressian



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Pre-vileblood, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duressian/pseuds/Duressian
Summary: Princess Annalise and her fiancé slip away from the castle to have a romp in the woods.





	Gloria Patri

Laughter followed the fleeing princess, who slipped behind yet another dark tree to catch her breath. "Stop; hound! _Mad man!_ " A chuckle echoed from beyond, scarcely heard over the racket of her own pulse. Her lungs ached; bent double, she was reduced to a _very_ immodest wheezing. She prayed he didn't discover her too quickly, the rare break a precious treat amidst their gallivanting. Gradually, sense and breath returned, and she found the woods had fallen still in her absence.

Where had her darling fool gone?

Fingers biting tightly into the bark, she cautiously peeked out.

Her eyes met immediately with his; he stood just the other side of the tree.

Her lover grinned, and she yelped, twisting on her heel in a feeble attempt to escape. A single step was all she managed before strong arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her backwards; her laughter turned to a shriek as she was hefted off of the ground and pulled to his chest.

"Marry! I set out upon the trail of a lion, and find mineself a damsel instead!” His laughter was infectious; she joined him, half-heartedly kicking her legs to writhe free. He buried his face into the furs at the crux of her neck and shoulder, and set her gently back upon the ground; she sighed with relief. His grip eased when she shifted in his embrace, and he lifted his head as she turned.

She found herself seduced into a pleasant langour, as she stared upon his face. They had become fast friends, to her surprise, the fool proving a unique avatar of safety and amusement. Of course, she would not have questioned her mother's choice of spouse no matter how awful he'd been – her family held her utmost devotion. Cainhurst was synonymous with immortality; and she? A simple girl, to be forgotten by her descendants.

But she was... pleased that he should be the one chosen for her, selfish as it were.

She reached a dainty hand up to the side of his face, touching her palm to his flush cheek. He tilted his head into the contact, and returned her kind expression with a smile and half-closed eyes.

She slipped her hand away with a hum, and rested instead the side of her face to his breast. Her palms pressed lightly to his stomach. "I bear dire news, mine lord," She whispered, in a dream or as an imp.

His smile grew wider, she could hear it in his voice, and he tightened his hold once more. "Oh?"

"I fear..." Her voice fell softer, her lingering mirth failing to disguise a vulnerability inherent in her words; "I hath fallen for thee."

He was silent for many moments; she spoke nothing further. Finally, he dipped his head, and asked in the same fragile hush; "Is it such a horrid fate?"

Snow fell around them; in his arms she felt warm. She looked up to him, eyes glittering with that wondrously hypnotic light all Cainhurst royals seemed to possess, but the princess most of all, bearing him a smile. Her honest smile, a small thing saved for him alone. "On the contrary, my lord," Her hands slipped up to either side of his jaw, her thumbs stroking gentle circles against the bone; "T'is glorious."

**Author's Note:**

> Vampires are infamous for the intensity of their love and being devoted romantics, and so I like to think unlike most evil queens she would have fiercely loved her husband, were it that she'd had one. This was especially inspired by her betrothal dialogue, specifically her refusal for fear of it bringing harm upon her dear hunter.


End file.
